Devotion
by sapphire wind
Summary: Tsubaki talks to Senshiro and they settle things for both their sake. Senshiro also uses this opportunity to tell Kuroto everything.


A month after the battle between Reiga and the Zweilts, almost everyone returned to having a peaceful life. The damage from God's Light has proven to have inflicted quite the damage on the Duras party, direct hit or not.

Yuki, Tsukumo, Touko, Shuusei and Hotsuma all continued attending the high school. Of course, it was Luka who often drives Yuki to school.

Meanwhile, Senshiro was watching Kuroto as the latter placed his stuff inside his bag. The black-haired teen was already wearing the grey uniform issued for the students with its matching blue necktie.

"What're you looking at?" The younger teen turned to face the older one who was smiling at him.

"Just admiring the view."

Kuroto sputtered and blushed while Senshiro just chuckled. Really, his partner was too cute for his own good.

"Y-You're such a pervert!"

"I'm glad I've seen you grow up, Kuroto."

The swordsman clicked his tongue before picking up his bag and walking out of the room. Senshiro followed him and drove the black-haired guardian to school.

The megane-teen parked the car outside the gates and looked at Kuroto with a smile.

"Good luck on your first day. Although, I'm apologizing in advance since I don't think I'll be able to pick you up later for a drive home. I have to submit an artwork to the university..."

"It's alright. You don't have to force it on your busy schedule."

"But..." Senshiro looked guilty as he averted his eyes from Kuroto. The younger male sighed and took Senshiro's left hand.

"I'll be fine here. Besides, you also have to return to Tsubaki. I'm with Yuki and the others so you don't have anything to worry about. It's about time you paid more attention to your fiancée. I have to go now. See you later."

Before Senshiro could talk, Kuroto already left the car and walked through the school gates, leaving his partner with a heavy heart.

Later that day when Senshiro returned to the mansion after going to the university, he was greeted by Tsubaki who immediately noticed that the male was slightly down.

"Penny for your thoughts, Senshiro?"

"Ah, Tsubaki... I..." Senshiro looked down and Tsubaki smiled a bit before leading him by the hand towards the backyard where they sat on the hall's wooden floor.

"You're thinking about Kuroto, aren't you?" Tsubaki said in a teasing manner which made Senshiro look up.

"How did you..."

"He's your partner. I'm sure you're worried about him and with a bratty partner like him, you're probably always on your toes." Tsubaki said with a grin and Senshiro nodded a bit.

"So, what exactly is your problem about that kid?"

"It's not entirely about him... more like, it might involve him... I just..."

The woman sighed with a smile as she looked at her fiancé.

"It's about our engagement, isn't it?"

Upon receiving no response from the male other than the tensing of his shoulders, Tsubaki decided to continue speaking.

"You don't have to worry about it, Senshiro. We can call it off and before you say anything about how unfair it might seem to me, think about how things are between you and Kuroto.

The bond between Zweilt guardians is so deep that it can tie the pair's souls even after death so long as it isn't delivered by a Duras. It also isn't an easy task if a guardian lost a partner and is given a new one. And yet here you are with Kuroto.

Even though the both of you went through hardships, they only served to strengthen your bond and made you understand each other even better. You've... fallen for him, haven't you?" Tsubaki smiled when Senshiro nodded.

"You're important to me, Tsubaki... but I... I've been in love with Kuroto for the past 9 years..."

"I knew about that years ago. You're important to me too, and well, I guess I'm fond of that brat. That's why, I'd like to ask you. When are you going to tell him?"

Senshiro pondered over it for a little while before giving an answer.

"Tonight. I'm planning to tell him tonight."

"Good luck then, Senshiro. You're free to be with him now."

"Thank you, Tsubaki and I'm sorry."

"If you want to make it up to me, you have to make sure that you're going to make that brat happy. Everyone knows you both deserve to be happy after everything that's happened." Tsubaki placed a hand on Senshiro's shoulder while the male nodded with a smile.

"I promise you that."

"Tadaima." Kuroto mumbled as he slid the door close and toed off his shoes at the foyer.

"Okaeri, Kuroto. How's your day?"

"It was fine. I had to stay back because the members of the shogi club wanted me to play with them."

"Let me guess. You've grown tired of their persistence that's why you agreed to stay late and play." Senshiro said with a fond sigh. Kuroto just looked away before going up to his room. Of course, Senshiro followed his partner.

"Ne, Kuroto. Can we talk?"

"About what?" Kuroto loosened his tie and tried to keep the anxiety from his voice. He was worried, that much he was willing to admit to himself.

"About the both of us." Senshiro observed the swordsman and saw his shoulders tense and his fingers clench lightly before regaining his composure.

"We're partners, Senshiro. That's all that we are. That's all that we should be."

"Tsubaki and I broke off the engagement." Senshiro blurted out and Kuroto turned to him in shock.

"What the hell!?"

"It was a mutual agreement. Tsubaki was the one that opened the topic and said we can call it off."

"Why did you do that!? What about Grandfather's wish!? Why did you throw that away!?"

"Grandfather put Tsubaki and I in an arranged marriage because he didn't want any of us to be alone in the future. He wanted us to be happy. As the years passed, Tsubaki and I reached a conclusion that we can't find that kind of happiness with each other."

"What do you mean...?"

"Sure, I like Tsubaki but... she isn't the one I love. It's you. It's been only you for the past 9 years."

Kuroto gasped when he saw the sincerity, devotion and one other emotion he didn't dare name in Senshiro's eyes. The blackette turned his back to Senshiro and clenched his fists.

"Stop joking around."

"I really wish you wouldn't doubt me like that, Kuroto. I wouldn't have decided to be your partner and trained like hell if I didn't love you..."

"What about Tsubaki!? You'd leave her to choose the one who brought the death of your own Grandfather!?" Kuroto spun and glared at Senshiro with uncertainty. His knuckles had turned white from how tight he had them clenched. Tears started to form in his eyes from his pent up frustration and guilt.

"It wasn't your fault that Cadenza wanted you to self-destruct due to depression and I'm not blaming you for what happened years ago. I'm sure that Grandfather and the apprentices don't blame you. So please forgive yourself and... give me a chance to prove to you that I can be more than a partner as a Zweilt guardian."

Senshiro suddenly found himself being pulled forward and felt the light pressure of soft lips against his own. Kuroto had his eyes tightly shut before he pulled back and leaned his head on Senshiro's chest.

"You really are an idiot... Senshiro..."

"I know." The older male wrapped his arms around Kuroto. Senshiro felt the blackette mumble something against the fabric of his shirt so he pulled back a little.

"Eh? What was that?"

"I said I love you too, you moron!"

Senshiro kissed Kuroto on the forehead before he touched the younger boy's cheek.

"I'll be your shield and your sword. I'll be your light if you get lost. I'll always be by your side without any hesitation, without any uncertainty. That I promise you."


End file.
